


Noticing

by SkinXLess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinXLess/pseuds/SkinXLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was in love. Lily was in love. Sirius was in agony. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

Sirius Black knew Lily Evans was a game changer. He knew that his best mate didn’t just have a mere crush, no matter how many times James insisted. He knew Evans didn’t hate them. It was obvious. For Merlin’s sake, he had eyes. Although he didn’t seem it, Sirius was the most perceptive of the Marauders.

He noticed the light flush that colored Lily’s face when James flirted with her. He noticed James nervously drumming his hand on his knee whenever she walked by. He could feel poison-like dread every time they had an exchange.

Yes, Lily Evans was a game changer and there was nothing Sirius hated more than not being in control of the game.

Sirius didn’t hate the girl, per say. She was pretty hard to hate with her soft features and kind heart. He would be lying if he said he didn’t get a kick out of her always putting Prongs down with her quick tongue. So, no, he didn’t hate her. He resented her.

She who could make or break his best mate. She who hung around with that git who was training Sirius’s little brother to kill and hate. She who held herself on a pedestal, thinking she was so much better than them all.

James was in love. Lily was in love. Sirius was in agony.

He noticed as they grew closer together as Head Students. He noticed when Lily would come back from rounds, flushed and out of breath, with James trotting in close behind her. He noticed their gazes holding for much too long.

Yes, Sirius Black noticed everything. So why didn’t anybody notice that he was falling apart?


End file.
